Boo
|hair = Pomarańczowe |affiliation = Flota Happo Wielka Flota Słomkowego Kapelusza Rodzina Chinjao |occupation = Pierwszy oficer Floty Happo Mistrz sztuk walki |status = Aktywny |gladiator number = 0305 |birthday = 20 sierpnia |age = Mniej niż 28 lat |relatives = Chinjao (dziadek) Sai (brat) |abilities = Pięść Ośmiu Impulsów, Dominacja (Dominacja Uzbrojenia) |weapons = Labrysy |debut = Rozdział 704; Odcinek 632 |japanese voice = Masaya Takatsuka}} Boo to członek rodziny Chinjao i pierwszy oficer Floty Happo i tym samym 3. dywizji Wielkiej Floty Słomkowego Kapelusza. Jest mistrzem sztuk walki, który został gladiatorem w Koloseum Corrida, by walczyć o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Wygląd Boo ma dość długie pomarańczowe włosy. Włosy z boku ma ściągnięte w dwa kucyki. Jeden z tyłu po prawej i jeden z lewej stronie twarzy. Ma mgliste oczy i brakuje mu kilku przednich zębów. Nosi spodnie w czarno-fioletowe poziome paski z jasnym pasem wiązanym z przodu. Na plecy ma narzuconą zieloną pelerynę trzymaną łańcuchem. Na prawej ręce nosi ciemną rękawiczkę, naramiennik i krótki odcinek zbroni. Na plecach nosi dwa miecze. Po jego przekształceniu w zabawkę, był błaznem z kluczem na plecach. Osobowość Z natury jest spokojnym człowiekiem. Podczas wyczekiwania na turniej w Koloseum Corridy pokazane jest jak trzyma swojego brata Sai'a, gdy ten próbuje zaatakować Luffy'ego. Przeprosił wówczas Monkey'a za wybuch brata. Nawet starał się uspokoić swojego dziadka, który przed turniejem starał się zabić Luffy'ego. Zdawał się być prostym człowiekiem i dobrym dla swojego brata. Boo jednak nie widzi problemu w szydzeniu z przeciwnika. Nazwał Kelly'ego mikrusem, mimo że wiedział, iż Funk nie lubi, gdy ktoś nabija się z jego wzrostu. Fabuła Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Dressrosa Boo pochodzi z kraju Flower, bierze udział w zawodach w koloseum o owoc Mera Mera no Mi. Ma też ukryty cel by zatrzymać handel bronią przez Doflamingo. Boo jego brat Sai oraz dziadek Chinjao zostali umieszczeni w bloku C. Gdy Lucy pokonał Spartana, jeden z pracowników Koloseum chciał zdyskwalifikować ukrytego kapitana Słomianego Kapelusza za spowodowanie walki przed turniejem. Zanim zdążył to zrobić, Rodzina Chinjao interweniowała. Sai poinformował strażników, że Spartan był tym, który rozpoczął walkę, i że to on powinien być zdyskwalifikowany. Luffy podziękował na co Sai odreagował w dość specyficzny sposób zamiast ucieszyć się z podziękowania zaatakował Luffy'ego każąc mu to odszczekać. Sai został powstrzymany przez Boo przepraszając za brata którego łatwo sprowokować. Później, gdy Chinjao próbował zabić Lucy'ego w ramach zemsty za to co kiedyś zrobił mu Garp, Boo i Sai zatrzymali go przed tym jak jego gniew wymknął się spod kontroli. Następnie wyjaśnili mu, że może zabić Luffy'ego podczas turnieju i żeby nie zapominał o ich głównym celu. Gdy blok C rozpoczął się Boo widziany był razem z resztą rodziny Chinjao. Następnie widzimy go gdy wykorzystując technikę Hasshoken i łatwo pokonuje gladiatora Bloku C. Potem zdecydował się na atak Kelly Funka chcąc zobaczyć jak bokser sobie z nim poradzi. Posłał go w powietrze jednym uderzeniem, nazywając go mikrusem. Potem zaatakował Bobby Funka, który odwrócił się plecami do niego, błagając, go by ten go nie atakował ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie walczył. Boo ignorował zażalenia mężczyzny i uderzył go w jego odsłonięte ciało siekierą nasyconą haki. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, topór złamał się na plecach mężczyzny i Boo zadał sobie pytanie jak silne jest ciało Bobby'ego. Gdy Boo zastanawiał się nad wytrzymałością Bobby'ego, Kelly z kapeluszem brata, zaczął atakować Boo i znokautował go gradem ciosów. Następnie Boo oglądał starcie luffy'ego z Chinjao, po porażce Chinjao, Boo i Sai zawołali do niego z przerażeniem jak upadł i zatoną w wodzie. Po zakończeniu walki Bloku C Boo, Sai i Chinjao spotkali się z Luffym by podziękować mu za przywrócenie dawnego kształtu głowy Chinjao. Po tych wydarzeniach cała rodzina Chinjao miała otrzymać pomoc medyczną. Wkrótce potem zostali oszukani i wrzuceni do lochu podziemnego gdzie znajdowali się przegrani gladiatorzy oraz zepsute zabawki. Ricky który był tam razem z nimi ściągną hełm i ujawnił się, okazało się że jest on królem Riku Dold III. Rodzina Chinjao wyjaśniła byłemu królowi Dressrosy jak niektóre kraje cierpią z powodu handlu bronią w tym Kraj Flower. Następnie Sai został wciągnięty przez Trebola na górę zaniepokoiło to Boo i Chinjao. Później Boo został zamieniony w zabawkę przez Sugar zaczął panikować, że nie kontroluje swojego ciała i po cichu liczył, że dziadek go uratuje. Gdy Sugar straciła przytomność Boo stał się z powrotem człowiekiem. Po tym jak Doflamingo uwięził całą wyspę w ptasiej klatce rodzina Chinjao uciekła na powierzchnie przez otwór stworzony przez Pice. Gdy Rodzina Chinjao dowiedziała się, że piraci Słomianego Kapelusza oraz większość gladiatorów z koloseum chce zabić Doflamingo połączyli z nimi siły. Gdy Pica zaatakował, Chinjao i Elizabello II rozbił swoją ręką kamień, umożliwiając sojusznikom przedostanie się dalej. Boo i inni sprzymierzeńcy unikali uderzeń Picy i byli zaskoczeni widząc Luffy'ego, Zoro, Lawa, Abdullaha, Jeeta i Bitewnego Byka którzy wspinali się po ramieniu Picy. Byli też zdumieni, kiedy Luffy roztrzaskał kamienną głowę Picy. Następnie Zoro został by walczyć z Picą, Sabo walczył z Marynarką a Boo i inni sojusznicy pokonywali piratów Donquixote. Po osiągnięciu drugiego poziomu, wojownicy z koloseum zostali zatrzymani przez oficerów Famili Donquixote, Machvise walczył z Boo udało mu się go nawet zmiażdżyć. Jednak Boo wytrzymał ten atak i ostatecznie to Boo zwyciężył. Moc i Umiejętności Niewiele wiemy o jego zdolnościach i sile z łatwością pokonał Kelly Funka ale został pobity przez jego brata Bobby'ego Funka który połączył się z Kellym. Wraz z Saiem zdołali powstrzymać swojego dziadka Chinjao, chociaż możliwe jest, że Chinjao nie chciał zranić swoich wnuków. jest na tyle silne, aby poradzić sobie z niebezpieczeństwami Nowego Świata. Broń Nosi trzy topory na plecach, po raz pierwszy zostały pokazane gdy Boo rzucił jednym toporem pomiędzy Luffy'ego a strażników Koloseum. Drugi złamał mu się kiedy uderzył w plecy Bobby'ego Funka. Haki Boo sprawnie posługuje się Haki Uzbrojenia jednak nie są na tyle rozwinięte by zranić Bobby'ego Funka. Walki * Boo kontra Gladiatorzy z bloku C ** Boo kontra Kelly Funk ** Boo kontra Kelly i Bobby Funk * Boo kontra Piraci Donquixote * Boo kontra Machvise Ciekawostki * Jego imię wzięło się od rasy psów o tej samej nazwie Boo. Nawigacja ca:Boo de:Boo en:Boo es:Boo fr:Boo id:Boo it:Boo ru:Бу Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Zabawki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Flota Happo Kategoria:Rodzina Chinjao Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Pierwsi oficerowie Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Postacie z Kraju Kano